The High School Reunion
by Sired-Soul
Summary: (Complete) 9 friends. 10 years later. One meeting. New Relationships. The High School Reunion. They only have one week to rebuild their crushes.
1. Flash Backward

P.S. I will tell you a secret. I have nothing to do with the show I didn't create it. But I hope you like my first ever fanfic.

Cast:

Tj- At 28 he still has his famous red cap but everything else is different from the hair on his chin to the close on his back. He wears fine leather now and usually gets the colors black to match his shoes.

Spinelli- 28 she has liven the crazy life. Her hair has grown out of her pig tails and dangles below her shoulders. She is still the tough girl she always was and has finally filled a dream she has always wanted. Spinelli loves to dress like her attitude towards life Unpredictable.

Gus- 28 years of age. Still has his funky glasses but now has contacts when he need them he also has facial hair. His hair is blonde with spikes in it and now wears military pants and shirt. His courage has went up to the point of tolerating being at risk everyday but still worries about simple things.

Gretchen- 28 years old. Is now married to Rory and has become a Scientist. She doesn't wear her glasses anymore due to a surgery preformed by her husband and no braces what-so-ever. She still has her long reddish hair but it is usually put up in a bun. 

Mikey- 28 years of age. Still looks like himself. He is a poet and has grown found of the celebrity life. But he still carries his ever growing list of morals and looks forward to the days when the gang can get back together.

Vince- 28. Has fulfilled one of his goals. And has his fiancé by his side. He has grown a mustache since high school and wears shades. Vince has a child name Milo and loves him very much. His career as he knows it is going great.

Sid- 27 years old. Has dark brown hair with yellow highlights and a light brown skin tone. She has green eye's and purple oval shaped glasses, they aren't big like Gus's. Sid wears a purple bracelet Vince got her in 12th grade. She once wanted to be in a rock band.

Ashley Boulet- 28 years old she still has short brown hair but it is now straight and pushed behind her ears. She is also still addicted to the color green and wears it all the time. She has a locket with memories of her high school time in her pocket all the time.

Rory- 29. Rory has Short brown hair and green piercing eye's. He is a peachy skin tone and reminds Gretchen a lot like Gus. He doesn't wear glasses though. He has a short beard growing in. He is tall and has become a sergeant

*******

.

Tj walked into the gym with flashbacks going through his head. He had dirty blonde hair that was covered by a red hat that was turned backwards and the letters nicely knit in, spelling TJ. He stood tall with black beady eyes and a blonde beard . Tj stood at the doors and looked on at fellow class men-and women from high school. Then he remembered it like old times. His first car, first girlfriend, first high school party, first fights with his friends, first kiss, everything .

"Here goes nothing." He whispered to himself walking into the crowd and looking around. He spotted an occasional Ashley, and even the diggers but none of the gang was a stand out from the crowd. He looked worried, his friends didn't show up to hear his good news. Theodore J. Detweiller had become a director. He imagined what they set out to do, then remembered how they split up at the end of High School.

The graduation ceremony had ended and Tj, Gretchen, Rory (Gretchen's boyfriend), Mikey, Vince, Sid (Vince's Girlfriend), Ashley Boulet, and Gus sat on the front steps of the school. They looked at each other in the eye and a tear fell from a few eye's. This would be the last days they would be together. Gretchen and Rory were going to Harvard where they would study science. Vince had a scholarship to play college ball and his girlfriend Sid was going with him. Mikey had finally got a publisher for his poetry and had arranged a deal to go to a state college then start his career. Ashley Boulet, who joined the group in 9th grade has had a deep crush on Vince but she was leaving for Harvard to join Rory and Gretchen. Gus was going to recruit into the military just like his father and the others wished him the best of luck. Tj was going to a college in L.A.

"So this is it." Tj said looking down at the ground.

Vince looked at Tj and moved from Sid's arms. "This doesn't have to be just it Tj. We can still write to each other, e-mail." He tried to cheer his friend up. "I mean after I make it to the big league's I will still be there for you. All of you will still be my best friends."

"Yeah, Tj we can have parties." Sid added.

Tj looked at Sid and Vince and smiled small trying to show they made a difference. It wasn't big, Tj still didn't want to leave his friends behind.

"Look Tj we will all be friends." Mikey added. "And after I become a famous poet I will invite everyone for a celebration.

"Yeah and we will never stop being friends." Gretchen and Rory pitched in.

"I guess you guys are right." Tj said looking at them all with a bigger smile than before. "I just wished Spinelli could be here with us."

"Spinelli moved away Tj. We all wish she was with us right now but she isn't." Ashley B pitched in. "But I know if she was hear right now she would tell us all to stop the crying and look forward to the next years."

"She sure would." Mikey added. A long silence fell between them all.

"I have to pack tonight." Gretchen said breaking the silence. "Me and Rory leave tomorrow." She said grabbing Rory's hand in hers. "Tj. I will miss you. All of you."

"Me too." Rory said. "I mean I haven't known all of you for a long time but I know you as family now."

Gretchen and Rory grabbed each other bye the waist. "We have to go and start packing." Gretchen let go and hugged everyone and whispered final goodbyes. Rory and Gretchen left the steps and walked away.

Gus looked to the group and hugged his remaining friends. "A perfect recruit is a on time recruit." He said saluting the gang and walking off.

Mikey was the next to leave. He said his goodbye's and gave everyone one of his spiritual lectures which the smiled at. 

Ashley Boulet joined the group after 8th grade when she felt the other Ashley's rude remarks. She had a secret crush on Vince and deep down she new the Ashley's dumped her because of it even if she wanted to believe otherwise.

"I have to go two." Ashley said looking at the gang. "If I am going to hear the love birds on the bus to the college I am going to need some beauty rest." She said with a smile. She hugged everyone, Vince last.

"Take good care of him." Ashley whispered in Sid's ear." Then when she came to the last person, "I guess good girls don't get what they always want." She whispered in Vince's ear. She quickly left the steps and down the street with tears in her eye's.

Vince thought to himself wondering what Ashley meant. He looked at Sid and she looked at him with a face of guilt. She came to the group last year and was in love with Vince. Sid didn't care who's way she got into and now looking back she found out it was one of her closest friends she stabbed in the back. 

"I have to go pack." Sid said keeping the tears back. She had always been the punk take no prisoners type person, kind of like Spinelli. She walked away with a simple goodbye and speeding pace left.

Vince Hugged his best friend then padded him on his back and followed.

Tj was left alone to think. Spinelli and the gang were on his mind. He stuck into his mind that this was a fresh start. All those memories would still be in his heart and he would make room for the new one's ahead. Tj got up from the steps and backed up to face his high school. He smiled then turned to walk away.


	2. Meeting Up

Hey here is the second chapter. I have been informed that Ashley B wears yellow not green - sorry, just imagine her back in yellow for the first chapter. 

Tj put his head down and started walking out of the group of fellow classmen. His friends ditched him, "Great." He said. On his way towards the door Tj bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." He said turning around. Tj looked in shock at what he saw. The girl was beautiful. 

"Teej?" The voice asked looking at Tj with a sense of remembrance. She smiled in excitement. "It's you!" She said hugging him.

"Who are you?" He asked the girl.

She looked at him with shock. "Tj it's me, Spinelli."

"Hey look it's Tj." Vince said starting walk his way. He was excited to be here, with all of his old friends. 

Gretchen's hand moved in front of him causing him to come to a halt. "Look at them, they are finally reunited. Lets leave them alone for awhile." She said looking to Tj and Spinelli hug. She smiled. "For old times sake."

Vince nodded his head and followed Gretchen, Gus, and Rory to the other side of the Gym. "Has anyone heard from Mikey?" Vince started. They all sat down drinking some punch. 

"Not since the graduation." Gus said looking down. He wore his military clothes and had a badge on his right shoulder. Gus was one of the Generals.

"Don't worry he will come around." Rory said trying to keep everyone's smiles on. "I heard he was working on a book called "Recess" and it should be coming out soon." Rory said looking at the others.

"As long as he is ok." Vince added.

Rory turned to Vince. Something was bugging him all day. Vince was supposed to be a basketball player. But he hasn't heard about him, nor seen him playing on TV. "So how has life been treating you?"

Vince looked up from his trance. "I have proposed to Sid. We are getting married next month." Everyone congratulated him, then he continued, "I am a chef."

Gretchen looked up at Vince. "What made you change your career Vince?" She asked him pushing her hair back out of her face.

"Sid and I had a baby. A boy. We named him Milo."

"Congratulations again." Gus padded his friend on the back.

Vince looked at Gretchen and Rory. They had small smiles on their faces and looked at the ground in some kind of grief. "What's wrong guys?"

Rory looked up at Vince and rubbed Gretchen's back. "Our first born died, Gretchen cant have anymore." He said then continued to hug and kiss Gretchen.

"I cant believe it after all these years!" Tj said looking Spinelli in the eye. He still had a place for her in his heart, he always did. But Tj didn't know if Spinelli moved on. If she didn't love him like they had loved each other during high school.

"I know!" Spinelli said with excitement. "Once I left I thought I would never see you guys again." Boy was she wrong.

"So what do you do?" Tj asked in suspicion. When Spinelli left she never told them where she was going. He didn't know if College was on her mind.

"I am a pilot now." She said holding a glass of punch Tj got for her moments earlier. Tj nodded his head. 

"No more beauty pageants for you?" He kidded.

"None." She said with relief. Silence fell among them as they started drinking the punch. "You know they should have served wine." Spinelli said looking into the red colored punch.

"Spinelli, do you still remember high school?"

"All the time!" She said perking up. 

"Do you still think, you know, me and you?" Tj asked a little resistant. Tj had always been the leader, the one to get in trouble or play jokes on others. But when it came to Spinelli things were different, he was different.

"Tj," Spinelli started. "I have to tell you something." She said spinning her punch with her finger. She looked down and took her finger out, then looked back up at Tj. "I have a Fiancé."


	3. What Could Have Been

Ok here is chapter 3 "What could have been" This is centering around what everyone's lives could have been like if they had taken a different route. Enjoy! 

"Spinelli!" Someone's voice rang out. Spinelli turned around to see an old friend. She turned back to Tj. "Hey, look I'm sorry Tj. I- I will see you later." Spinelli said hugging Tj. "I will see you later right?" She said cheerfully.

Tj tried to put a smile onto his face. "Right." He said as she walked away. Tj turned towards the exit of the Gym and exited into the cold of the night. He sat down on a bench and put his hands in his jacket looking up at the dark blue sky. "Right,"

*****

Tj lay on a white leather couch watching a documentary that he had made a year ago. He loved to just sit back and relax as he watched an episode of his show "Tj Travels". A show where he is the star, where he is the explorer, of course as long as Spinelli is on his side. They both had become explorers and partial owners of the show.

Spinelli enter the room with a bowl of popcorn. "Move it or lose it big guy." She said sitting on his legs. He moved out of the way and sat up next to her. She leaned on him and he put his arm around her. "So what is it this time?"

"Through Time." He said referring to the episodes name. 

"My favorite." She said looking at the TV and putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Tj looked at her as she did so he couldn't help but love her. She was always willing to go on his little adventures. They were both the perfect couple in his mind and he wouldn't have it any other way. "Tj?" Spinelli asked looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"There you are. You dazed off on me you know." 

"No I didn't." Tj said denying it.

"Whatever. I was asking you, which is your favorite?"

"You." Tj said.

Spinelli looked at his stare and put a smile on her face. She reached into the bowl of popcorn and grabbed a handful then held it to his face. Tj opened his mouth and she hit him in the nose with the popcorn. 

"Hey!" Tj yelled. He grabbed for the bowl but Spinelli leaned forward causing them to both fall off the couch and into each others arms. They leaned in to kiss each other.

*****

"Tj!" Ashley B yelled causing him to break from his daze. She hugged him then sat next to him. "How have you been?"

Tj just smiled at her trying to keep the fantasy in his mind.

*****

Gretchen and Rory sat at a table gazing into one another eye's. "You know you have blinked 25 times in the last three minutes." Gretchen observed still glazing into his eye's.

"And you have 36 times." Rory said with a smile on his face. They continued to stare at each other. Gretchen with her head plastered on both her hands and Rory just using one. 

*****

Gretchen opened her eye's to nothing but white. The lights broke her deep sleep and awoken her to an unfamiliar room. "What." Gretchen said trying to get up. She was guided back down in her bed by Rory. 

"Gretchen don't worry." He said calming the alerted girl down. "We had an accident." He said.

"Where is Harmony." She said shifting her eye's around the room looking for her one year old daughter. She didn't have to look far because Rory told her their daughters fate. She was in another room, but she was ok.

"What happened?"

"You had an accident." Rory pushed back Gretchen's hair and kissed her forehead. "Your ok, Harmony is ok. There is more. Gretchen you are going to have a baby!"

"I don't understand."

"Your pregnant."

Gretchen looked at Rory. "I got that part. But Rory, Why?"

"Uh Honey, you know about the birds and the bee's right?"

Gretchen tried to laugh but she started to cough. "No I understand that Rory. I mean, why didn't he stop?" She asked with a tear rolling down her cheek. "My signal lights were on."

A month later…

Gretchen sat on the floor playing with Liam. Rory tossed Harmony up into the air and she giggled as he caught her. Rory put Harmony down next to Liam and kissed Gretchen Then they both looked at their children as they helped each other build a castle.

"I told you." Rory said looking at Gretchen. She smiled and wrapped her hands around him then leaned in to kiss her husband. She was happy, truly happy.

*****

Vince sat down laughing at Gus trying to dance with Upside-down Girl. He then turned his attention to the door where he saw a familiar face. A face that he hasn't seen since the graduation, one he wanted to talk to for so long. Ashley B. He knew he didn't like Ashley in the way he thought he did in 5th grade but some how he couldn't forget her beauty through the years.

*****

Ashley laughed as she missed his mouth with the grapes. "Ok so I am not the star basketball player you are." She said brushing his face with her hand.

He laughed. "But I still love you anyway." Vince kissed Ashley gently on the lips then turned his attention to a lady in a black and white maids gown. She carried a baby in her hands rocking it back and forth trying to keep it from crying.

"I got it from here Sid." Vince said to the maid taking the baby into his arms and cradling her. She stopped crying and Vince was accompanied by Ashley by his side. "Myla is a beauty just like her mother." Vince said letting the baby grip his finger. He smiled and kissed Myla on her head then kissed Ashley one more time.

*****

"You sure love to smile don't you my dear friend." Ashley said standing over Vince. He broke from his thoughts and looked straight at her.

"Ashley." He said looking surprised.

"Glad to see me?" She asked. Vince got to his feet and gave her a hug. "Where is Sid?" Ashley asked looking past Vince to see if she was around.

"She is back at the hotel looking over our baby Milo." Vince said getting Ashley a seat at his and Gus' table. Ashley frowned when she heard what Vince said but quickly took the seat she was offered. "So how have you been?" He asked her handing her a cup of punch.

She smiled at him. "Great." she said a little bummed out.

*****

So how do you like the 3rd chapter. I know I still haven't shown Mikey but there is still 4 more days until they part their ways. Maybe he will pop up somewhere. Next chapter though will end the first day and begin another. Look for Sid and Mikey and the rest of the group to go on quite a dramatic ride and remember expect the unexpected!


	4. Forsaken

Ok here is part four "Forsaken" I hope you enjoy!

The reunion party was playing the last song and most the guest had left. Vince looked around and couldn't see Gretchen or Rory anywhere. Gus seemed to be missing too. He looked at his watch to find it at midnight already. 

"Damn!" He said looking up at the stage. 

"You ok?" Ashley asked coming over to Vince. She pulled her jacket over her and grabbed her purse from a table top. 

"Have you seen Tj?" Vince asked her looking at his watch.

"No. not since he was outside." Ashley said looking to the door. "Do you need a ride home or something?" 

"No. I am fine." Vince said reassuring her.

"Well ok then. I am going to go." Ashley said hugging him and heading for the door.

Vince looked at the dance floor and spotted only a few people left, none that he actually knew though. A man walked to the front of the stage where the microphone was and then the music stopped forcing the couples to stop along with it.

"I am sorry to announce that the reunion is officially over. Can everyone please exit through the front doors and drive safely ladies and gents." The man said walking off stage and getting his own coat to leave.

Vince sighed and kept his eye out for Tj or Spinelli but couldn't see neither. He gave up after a couple minutes while standing in the empty gym. Vince put his coat on and walked to the doors exiting the gym. A finger tapped his shoulder and turned around.

"Ashley?" He asked with surprise.

"You know something every time we meet your surprised." She said pointing out her observations. 

"I thought you left along time ago that's all."

"I thought you needed a ride. Now do you?" She asked him.

Vince looked back at the doors that were closed and locked. He then looked at Ashley. "I do need a ride." He said a little hesitant.

"Just like a man." Ashley said with a smile. "Never know when to ask for help, or a ride." She said leading him to her car. Ashley unlocked the doors then looked at Vince. "Come on get in." she said with a giggle.

Vince complied.

Ashley turned the heater on and rubber her hands together. "Cold isn't it." She said then turned the car on. "So I know a bar close to here." She said with a grin.

"Ashley just take me home." Vince said looking straight out the window.

Ashley turned her head towards the back of the car and backed out of the parking. She stopped and put it in drive. "Oh come on Vince we haven't seen each other for years. Please." She smiled angelically.

Vince let out a breath of cold air then nodded his head.

"Great!" She said with excitement. "Now lets get this party started." Ashley drove out of the High School parking lot and swerved onto the rode heading for their next destination.

*****

She entered her hotel room and took off her jacket throwing it onto the ground missing the chair she was aiming for. She went to answer the ringing phone on the table by her bed.

"Hello?"

"This is front desk we have a call from a David Ortiz on the other line do you accept?" Said the ladies voice on the other line.

"Yes."

"Hey Honey, I thought you were coming home?" The mans voice asked.

"I am going to stay for awhile David."

"You know I want you here."

"Yes but I have to stay here for me."

"What about me!" The man hollered.

"David I love you! If you were half the man your father was you would just hang up and let me stay!" She yelled back.

Click!

The girl listened as he hung up the phone. She did the same. "Wow didn't know he actually had the balls to swallow his pride." She said to herself going to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She came out a couple of minutes later in a short black top with gray sweats that had frogs on them. She went to her bed and pulled the covers off then got in and went to sleep.

*****

Morning came quite easy for Sid Valentine to get up. She opened the blinds to her hotel and smiled at the beautiful sunrise. She looked at her hand and smiled as she remembered the ring. The proposal that Vincent gave her. She was happy she would soon be Mrs. Vincent LaSalle. Then she remembered she didn't hear Vince come in last night. She looked to the bed and he wasn't there.

She looked around the room and saw no sign that he ever made it back to the room last night. She thought of going and asking the front desk if they knew anything when Milo woke and started to cry causing her to forget her plans and make him a bottle.

*****

Vince woke up finding himself in a strange room. It had nothing to do with his hotel room that he and Sid paid for. This one was filled with dark colors and had less space in it. There was table like theirs but it had a different carve and color to it. He sat up in a slight sleep and looked around, spotting his pants and boxers across the floor and his shoes by the door. 

She swung up out of bed and looked at Vince, he at her. They both screamed and moved back causing them to fall off the bed and leaving the blankets behind.

*****

Spinelli grabbed the bags of groceries from her car and shut the doors. She then walked up the stairs to find her room. "19." She said to herself then put the card in the slot and swung the door open. She dropped her groceries as she saw him standing there by her bed. He grabbed her by the arm and closed the door making sure nobody saw a thing.

*****

Sid put Milo in his car seat with his milk. He wasn't crying anymore and that gave her a better chance to find out what happened to her soon to be husband. She rolled over the bed and grabbed the phone and a piece of paper that had the number to the front desk. She began to dial when a thud echoed through her walls. It must have been through the room over. She could hear people arguing and Milo started to cry.

"Shh." Sid said calming him down to a tear eyed face. She then walked to her door and opened it only to be pushed back by a passing man. She got a good look at him and he was big, he had a shaved head and a black mustache. He had blue eyes and brown skin tone. He wore a white undershirt that was a little tight on his build and baggy black slackers.

As soon as she knew he was gone Sid went to the room next to hers. The door looked partly opened and no damage except the upside down 9. She stepped in and saw Spinelli crumbled over by her bed.

*****

Ok so it didn't center around Tj and Spinelli but it did give more story lines didn't it? So what do you think? Stay tuned for the next Chapter. Will Sid find Vince and Ashley together? Will she tell Tj about Spinelli? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Wild Days

Here is chapter 5! I hope you guys-and girls- like "Wild Days"

The town was at peace with a little breeze grabbing the last of the life. Gus opened the book and started to read it. He sat at a bench waiting for the bus to come, he was getting no luck. He looked up from his book to see an empty street then glued himself back to the book. 

Some one joined Gus at the bench and looked over at his book. "Wow your in the military?" The voice asked, it belonged to a woman. She pushed her hair back and waited for a reply.

"Yea ma'am." Gus said not looking up but gluing himself more to his book.

"You don't have to call me ma'am." She replied with a giggle.

"Sorry ma'am." He said not looking up from the book.

She giggled again. "You did it again."

Gus turned red and then looked at his watch. "Do you know what time the bus should be here?" He asked her in the politest tone.

"I don't know. A couple minutes at the most." 

"Thank you."

"You know it's polite to look at the person when having a conversation with them." She said leaning her head towards Gus. He looked away from his book and looked at the girl. She had long curly red hair that she kept pushing back. It occasionally covered her piercing blue green eye's that blended in with her silky peach skin tone. She smiled at him a big smile showing off her white teeth.

"Sorry." He said again looking at her with interest.

"It's ok." She said laughing. "So I take it your book is interesting." She said pointing to the title.

"Very." Replied Gus.

"Can I call you Gus?" She asked pointing to the letters on his army jacket.

"Why not everyone else calls me that ma'am." The woman broke into another laugh. "I'm sorry." He said realizing he said ma'am again.

The girl looked up as the bus came and halted. "Well I guess this is when we split up." She said getting out a pen. "Call me, maybe we can go clubbing tonight." She wrote her number on his wrist then kissed his cheek walking off. Gus looked at her as she left Then broke from his connection and boarded the bus.

*****

Sid handed Spinelli a glass of water then put ice on her eye. Spinelli wince "You never were this sensitive in High School Spinelli." Sid said noticing the pain.

"David softened me up." Spinelli replied after taking a sip of water.

Sid looked at Spinelli with mixed anger and sorrow. "You mean he has done it before?" Sid asked putting the ice pack back on her eye. Spinelli got used to the aching and just let out a silent gasp.

"Once or twice." Spinelli answered Sid's question. 

They both looked at each other in silence as Sid put the last of the cream on Spinelli cheek then covered it up with a band-aid. Spinelli looked around the room and saw a car seat with a baby in it. She smiled as the baby smiled back. "What's his name?" She asked looking at Milo.

Sid pulled at Spinelli's hair with a brush. Spinelli closed her eye's from the head aches. "Milo." Sid said softly.

"He is yours and Vince's?" Spinelli asked Sid. 

She nodded.

"God he is beautiful." Spinelli said shedding a tear.

Sid slowly stopped brushing Spinelli's hair in case she was hurting her. "What's wrong Spinelli?" She asked turning Spinelli around to face her.

"Nothing. It's just that you and Vince have the perfect love. It's rare you know." Spinelli said wiping a tear from her eye. "And look at me. All I wanted was to fall deeply in love with that special someone and settle down." 

Sid held Spinelli in a hug and rocked her Milo watched from his car seat. "Shh. Spinelli you will find that. I promise." Sid whispered in her ear rocking her and at the same time looking at the clock. Vince was nowhere to be seen.

*****

Vince got out of the closet and looked around the room. He didn't see Ashley anywhere. He closed the door behind him and started to walk towards the bed to get his wallet. He grabbed it and crept to the exit.

"Look Vince," Ashley stood at the doorframe to the bathroom. "I am sorry." She apologized for the third time. She walked into the main room and walked past the bed. "I didn't mean for us to, well, you know."

"I get it." Vince said cutting into her sentence. "You do know I am going to have to tell Sid." He said looking down to put on his shoe's. He had been carrying them in one hand the whole time.

Ashley looked down, then she raised her head. "I know Vince." She said feeling guilty. "I will tell her it was all my fault." Ashley insisted.

Vince liked the idea but he couldn't do that to her, he wouldn't do that to her. "No, it was my fault too."

"Vince, I will take the blame. After all I did invite you to come with me."

"I could have declined."

"Not to me." She said with a smile. "I am a very persuasive person." She said, he raised an eyebrow. "See you agree."

"I am going to go now." Vince said opening the door and closing it behind him.

Ashley stood in the room by herself. She lost she kept telling herself. A frown came to her face, she shed a tear then crumbled to the floor.

*****

He walked into the store and looked around, then proceeded to the front counter where he put his hand on a bell and rang it. A old man walked up and looked at him, he was overweight with grayish hair. 

"Can I help you?"

"I need a gun." He said raising his lips to a devils grin.

*****

I hope you liked chapter 5. Chapter 6 is going to be titled "Wild Nights". R&R please.

*Spoilers*

Gus meets up with his mystery woman with a crazy morning, the gang set out clubbing to make Spinelli feel better, with an explosive outcome. One of the next **two** chapters will have Mikey in it and he has a surprise. Gretchen will become Ill and somebody will defiantly die. 


	6. Wild Nights

Here is chapter 6 "Wild Nights" An unexpected twist! This will probably be my longest chapter.

Gus looked at himself in the mirror and put two thumbs up. He grabbed the gel from the side and gelled up his hair then began to brush it down. Gus looked at his hair from two angles then walked out into the main room of his hotel. He sprayed some cologne then went to answer his door.

"Gus?" Tj asked trying not to laugh. "What happened to you?"

Gus looked at Tj, Spinelli, Gretchen, Rory, and Ashley. "Nothing."

He invited everyone in and they looked around his hotel room. Ashley was the first to smell it. "Oh my god! What reeks?" She asked smelling Gus. She stepped back as she discovered the source of the smell.

"Where are you going dressed like the 60's?" Rory asked, Gretchen giggled. Ashley made her way to Gus' bathroom to see what she could use to fix him up. 

Gus put his head down and sat on his bed. "I cant do this!" He said out loud. "I was supposed to go to LaFai with a friend." He told the others 

Ashley came out of the bathroom with a can. "Gus get ready for a complete make over." Ashley said shaking the can, she put a huge smile on her face as she looked at everyone else, smiles appeared on their faces too as they got the deal.

"Lets begin." Tj said guiding Spinelli to the closet to help pick out some clothes for Gus. Gretchen and Ashley went right ahead on Gus' hair and Rory was judging it all. They all started to laugh as Gus was getting a new look, he joined in the fun.

*****

Vince walked back and forth in front of the bed in his hotel room. Sid lay down with Milo giving him a bottle to drink. She caught sight of Vince's nervousness. " Vince if you wanted to go with them you could have. I have Milo under control." She said smiling, he stopped in front of the bed.

"I am fine love." He said sitting on the bed. "I would rather spend this time with you." He said about to kiss her. Milo started to cry and Sid got up and started to finish what Vince started, destroying the carpet by walking back and forth.

She looked at him while he sat on the bed. "What it's my turn." Sid said giggling. She put Milo down in his car seat and covered him with a blanket. "Vince there is something on your mind I can tell." Sid said laying on the bed by his side.

Vince looked down at her then sighed. "There is something I have to tell you Sid." He said getting off the bed. "It's not going to be easy."

Sid gulped for him.

*****

"Oh my god!" Ashley yelled in a joyful spirit. She opened the bathroom then closed it behind her. "Ok ladies and gentlemen I am glad to introduce you all to the wonderful, and all of our peace of work, Gus!" Ashley opened the door.

Gus walked out and leaned on the doorframe. He had his hair spiked up at least an inch and the sides put down. The tips of his hair hand been dyed blue. He had shades, that belonged to Tj and held up Tj's leather jacket. His shirt was black matching with the jacket. His pants wear a loose fit, the only type of pants he had, camouflaged army pants. He also wore his army boots. Gretchen and Rory clapped, Spinelli looked to Tj and smiled. Tj looked at her and smiled back. 

"So what do you think?" Ashley asked opening his jacket to show off the inside. She got in front of Gus and leaned on him playfully.

"Wow." Tj said getting from his seat. "You better have a good time in my jacket and shades." He said punching his friend on the shoulder playfully. Spinelli joined Tj by his side and leaned on him. He kissed her on the head then turned to the others. "Everyone ready?"

*****

The club was packed to the roof, literally. People were hanging on the second floor balcony's dancing. Gus' date took him by the arm and they moved to the middle of the dance floor. Tj and Spinelli went to find seats at a table for the gang and Ashley grabbed Rory and Gretchen to explore the top floor.

Tj and Spinelli found a half empty table and sat down. Spinelli was hoping around in her seat to the music but Tj didn't budge he just looked at her. "So you going to tell me what really happened?"

Spinelli broke out of her little world and looked at Spinelli. "Sid already told you, clumsy me fell down the stairs when I was bringing groceries to my room."

"I don't buy that Spin." Tj said stopping her from raising her hand. "I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't do something that stupid."

"Teej ask Sid she was their." Spinelli said looking around. She spotted Gretchen, Rory, and Ashley. "Hey look." She said pointing over to them. They were on the second floor already and Ashley was handing Rory a glass of beer. Ashley danced to the beat and tried to get Gretchen in the mood, but she kept stopping.

"Ok I see them Spinelli, now are you going to tell me what happened?"

*****

"So you mean, you, and Ashley, were-" Sid said stuttering over the words in shock. She never had the will to finish the sentence but stepped into a deep thought.

"Sid I am sorry." Vince said sitting by her side and kissing her shoulder. She pushed him away making him bite his lip. "I take it the engagement is off." Vince asked looking down.

"Vince let me think ok." She said with a tear falling down her eye. "I never thought in a million years." She said not completing her sentence once again. 

"Ok" Vince said nodding his head. The phone rang and Vince picked it up. "Hello?" Vince dropped the phone and looked at Sid.

She saw the fear in his eye's. Sid grabbed the phone and asked if anyone was there but got no reply. She hung up the phone and looked at Vince. "Vincent what is wrong?"

"I-I- I have t-to go." He said stumbling backwards. Sid went to get her coat and follow him but he begged her to stay. Vince ran out of the hotel and to Sid's car.

*****

Gretchen sat down at a bench refusing Ashley's last mixed drink. Ashley started to dance with Rory, with Gretchen's permission of course. Gretchen watched as they started to move towards the edge of the balcony, Rory with a beer in his hand and Ashley with tube of some kind of drink. Gretchen winced as she felt the pain in her stomach. She had only drank some of Rory's beer so she knew it wasn't cause of that. She got from her seat and looked down at Spinelli and Tj. She only hoped they were going to be happy one day. She then looked to where she thought she spotted Gus and his date. She smiled as she finally seen one of her closest friends finally loosening up.

Rory stopped moving to the song as he saw Gretchen weaken in the knee's. He tapped Ashley's shoulder and she looked towards her friend. They moved closer to Gretchen as she leaned over the Balcony, Rory caught her and pulled her into his arms.

"Gretchen." He said looking at her. Her eye's flickered closed. "Ashley she needs air." He turned his head to Ashley. She shook her head and looked around for an exit to the night. "Gretchen, Honey are you alright?" Rory asked in panic. Ashley tapped Rory and told him she found an exit, they each grabbed one of Gretchen's arms and put it behind their head and raced to Ashley's exit, which led them into an alley.

*****

Gus started to laugh as the music blasted through the club, he started to feel the beat. He was alive in himself and he actually loved it. His date moved with him, she got closer and went down on him. When she came back up Gus looked her in the eye's.

"I never caught your name."

"I never gave it to you." She shot back smiling. Gus looked down. "It's Harmonica." She said then turned Gus around and kissed him long and hard.

*****

"Tj, lets just drop the subject ok." Spinelli said looking back to where she once saw Gretchen looking down at them. 

"It's your fiancé isn't it?" Tj asked hitting the spot.

Spinelli tried to dodge the question. "Tj where did Gretchen and the others go?" She asked getting from her seat.

Tj got up out of his and grabbed Spinelli's arm. "Spin please tell me, is David abusing you?"

Spinelli shook Tj's hand off her arm and held it with her other. "It is none of your business Tj!" She yelled, a couple of people turned their heads. "Just leave me the hell alone!" She said stepping backwards and the turning to run for a near exit. She found herself in an alley. Spinelli burst into tears and stumbled down the long path.

*****

Sid couldn't get it out of her head. First she had to lie about Spinelli, which was something she really didn't want to do. When Tj, Rory, and Gretchen came over the thought of falling down the stairs was the only excuse she could come up with for Spinelli. Sid put her coat on and kissed Milo's head. Then Vince told her about sleeping with Ashley, she wanted to forgive him but their was a little part of her that cracked up laughing as she knew her nightmares were coming true. The phone call freaked Vince out, she still didn't know who was on the other line since they hung up before she could get on. She put on her slippers and tightened her coat then walked outside to the balcony of the second story to think, making sure Milo was safe in the room first.

*****

The man wore a big tan over coat and a tan hat to cover up his bald head. The only visible part of his body was his deep blue eye's. He reached in his overcoats pocket and pulled out a gun. Pulling the trigger and screeching bang shrieked through out the night and hitting its target.

*****

That is the end of Chapter 6 "Wild Nights" so how did you like it? R/R please. Oh and look forward to the next chapter to see who was shot, what is wrong with Gretchen and a Surprise from Mikey! The weeks almost over. Will there be a Tj and Spinelli at the end of it?


	7. Shattered Reality

Here is chapter 7 "Shattered Reality" Mikey will appear in this one-with his surprise! Oh and most the scene's will be in the hospital. Two more days 'til the end.

The gun shot was loud and people ran outside to see what happened. Many stood inside incase the shooter was still waiting outside. 

The girl opened her eye's and then looked around at a floor view. She pushed herself up and found an empty alley. She dusted her hands off with her pants and then grabbed her bruised stomach moving closer to something that caught her eye. When she was a few inches away someone barged through the alley doors that she entered from and stood behind her.

"Spinelli!" The voice yelled. 

She turned around for a split second then turned back to what she saw before her. By the time she got to what it was she let go of her stomach, the pain still there. She started to quiver and she put her hands up on her forehead holding her hair from falling in front of her eye's. What she saw was a body, the body of a friend.

*****

Sid woke up to the sound of a phone. She snapped to when she figured it was hers, then reached out and answered it.

"Hello this is front desk, you have a call from TJ Detwieller. Would you like to take the call?" The middle aged lady from front desk asked.

Sid raised an eyebrow and frowned. She looked to see if Vince was awake, thinking it could be for him but saw nothing but sheets. "Please." She said as in almost a whisper. Tj's voice came onto the phone and he told her where they were, her eye's opened in shock and she agreed to go down. She hung up and bolted out of bed to get Milo and herself ready.

*****

Spinelli sat on a chair in the waiting lounge wrapped in Rory's jacket. She waited for Tj to finish calling Sid. She looked up and saw a little boy drawing a picture holding a blue color crayon in his left hand. Then she saw a little girl about his age with pig tails and a beanie walking his way. She grabbed the crayon from his hands and gave him a pinch on the arm and walked to her side of the waiting room.

"Remind you of anybody?" Tj asked from behind her seat. He came around and sat down next to her, she leaned on him.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" She kept her voice in the rhythm of his beating heart.

Tj looked down at her and pulled her hair out of her face. "Only if someone was messing with your friends." He told her.

"David." Spinelli whispered looking straight into the room she came out of a few minutes ago.

"What?"

"David shot him Tj, I know David shot Vince." 

Tj rubbed his hand through her hair and held her close. He looked into his best friends hospital room. Tj hoped for the best for Vince, he hoped for Sid, then closed his eye's to think.

*****

Sid quickened her pace into the hospital doors as fast as a mother holding her child could go. She looked around, then went to the information center. "Hi I am looking for Vincent LaSalle." She said to the man behind the counter.

"And you are?" 

Sid looked down at the engagement ring on her finger then bite her lip, "I am his fiancé." Sid pulled Milo up to her hip then waited for the man to find his file. She wondered to herself if she really did the right thing.

*****

Spinelli looked up at Tj. "It is my fault." She said coming to the realization of her words. 

Tj opened his eye's and brought her head up to his level. "You didn't do anything."

"David was after me Tj." Spinelli spit out. "He attacked me in my apartment yesterday." 

"Spinelli." Tj looked in alarm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared." She told him looking down. "When I first saw you again Tj, the truth is I fell back in love with you. But I was with David. I didn't want you to get hurt." She said with her true feelings behind those words.

"But you would allow yourself to get hurt." 

"I would allow anything to happen to me if it meant saving you." Spinelli said tearing up. "I have always felt that way Teej."

Tj held her in his arms as she let the tears come. "I love you too Spinelli, I wont let David hurt you anymore." Tj said reassuring her.

"Promise?" Spinelli whispered.

"Promise." Tj whispered back letting a tear fall from his eye.

Sid stepped out of the elevator and saw Tj and Spinelli hugging. She was going to go up to them but she resisted. Sid looked down the hall and found the room number Vince would be in. She stepped in.

*****

Rory sat in a chair waiting for his wife to wake from her slumbering sleep. The morning had changed to day and Rory was restless. Gretchen moaned causing him to open his closing eye's and move to her side. "Gretchen," he asked her moving her tangled hair out of her face, "are you alright?"

Gretchen looked up at him with sweat falling down her forehead. She then looked to the door, then to some chairs, one was occupied by Ashley and a baby. "Harmony?" Gretchen whispered in confusion. 

Ashley took it as her line to cut in and got up walking the baby to Gretchen's side. "Liam, meet mommy." She said talking to the baby. She held him up to Gretchen and she stared with a hint of confusion.

*****

Gus rolled over on the bed and into Harmonica's arms. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. They danced all night at Lafai's not noticing what had happened outside. Gus was to drunk to remember where his friends went but when he was with Harmonica he really didn't care about the rest of the world.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. She repeated the words in his and they grabbed each others hands under the blankets and then locked in a kiss. Gus smiled at her and pulled the covers over their heads once more, like he did last night, like every night he would from then on.

*****

He walked out of the elevator and onto the 3rd floor he was accompanied by another. He looking around to find a familiar face but found none. Then he squinted his eye's to see Tj and Spinelli, what looked like the back of their heads at least. He started to walk over to them but bumped into a girl.

"I am so sorry." She said turning around.

He looked at her with a smile on his face. "Ashley Boulet?" He asked looking her up and down.

She put on a smile. "Mikey!" She hugged him. "I cant believe you made it." She said looking to the person behind him.

He was around 5 feet 8 inches and black hair. He had green piercing eye's with a vanilla skin tone. He was built to average weight for a person of his size. He dressed in a white shirt underneath the buttoned black jacket, and black jeans. 

Ashley jumped to the tips of her toes and neatly folded her arms. "Who is this handsome beast." She said hoping Mikey would introduce her to his friend. 

Mikey looked back at him and reached for his hand. "This is Danon, my boyfriend."

Ashley's face turned to a less excited look and she fell to the soles of her feet. "Oh." She said from the corner of her mouth. Her arms unfolded and she tried to keep a smile on.

*****

The nurse looked at the monitor and it flat lined. She went pale and jumped up from her seat and out the door. "We need a doctor in here!" She yelled, alarming many of the inhabitants of the hospital. A man in a white over coat rushed past the curious people who got up form their seats to see what was going on.

*****

Sorry I realized this one was as long as "Wild Nights" The funny part was I wasn't trying to make this one as long. Oh well what happens, happens right? So who do you think is first on Deaths list- I mean who do you think is on deaths list cause only one person is dieing- ok anyway. R/R please chapter 8 is undetermined to be the last chapter or not hopefully not. Oh and this was day…one, two, **Three** so **Two** more days to go!


	8. Second Chances

Chapter 8 is now up, enjoy. Title for this one is "Second Chances" 

Sid was pushed to the side as the doctor and two nurses entered. She started to cry holding Milo in her arms rocking the startled baby back and forth. "Please save him." Sid screamed to the doctor. A nurse came to her side and guided her out of the room.

Tj and Spinelli meet her outside the room and guided her to the waiting room. Ashley brought Mikey and Danon over to the others. Ashley held Milo while Sid was being comforted by the others.

"So I guess we came at a bad time." Mikey told Ashley.

"A very bad time." She said playing with a now happy Milo. She looked at the baby with a small smile on her face. She was full of sadness that this baby wouldn't know his father, he didn't even know what was happening. 

*****

"Try again!" The doctor screamed over the heart monitor. The nurse shocked Vince's lifeless body again. He jolted into the air then back down onto the bed with no sign of change. 

"Nothing." The nurse conformed.

The doctor looked towards the nurse. "Again Meredith."

She tried again with no results. The second nurse came to both of them. "We did all that we could." She reassured them. 

"No!" The doctor said. "I cant lose another one."

"Sir, we have done all we could." The second nurse told him.

He came to tears and a realization that he wouldn't be able to save Vince. " We have to try." He said.

Meredith, as he called the nurse before, grabbed his arm gently. "This isn't your fault doctor." She said, "If you would like I will tell the family." 

"Please." He said stumbling into a chair that was faced against the wall. "Time of death?" He asked the second nurse. As Meredith walked out of the room with sorrow.

*****

"So you and Mikey meet in Los Angeles?" Sid asked Danon. He sat on her right trying to comfort her as Spinelli, Tj, Mikey, and Ashley went to talk with the nurse who had came out of Vince's room. 

"Yeah." Danon said shaking his head. "When I meet him it was like wow, you know." He said leaning back on his seat.

Sid shook her head. She had stopped crying but still had the marks of pain running down her cheeks. "I know what you mean. When I met Vince in 9th grade I had fallen in love with him."

"And know?" Danon asked leaning towards her to listen in.

"I don't know." Sid said facing Danon. "I mean I was mad when he told me he slept with Ashley."

"You had the right to be Sid, but from what I hear Vince is a good guy." 

"That is part of the reason why I couldn't believe he did what he did." Sid told Danon. "I couldn't believe Vince would just let himself go with Ashley for that night."

Danon hugged her as she revisited those moments. "Sid you have to be give him a break, everyone screws up once in awhile. Nobody is perfect."

"I know that."

"If you do then why are you letting your emotions get the best of you? I barely met you but I can tell you would never let that happen to you."

"I hardly ever do." She whispered to him in almost a faint breath.

Danon let her go and turned his head to the others, they still were talking. "If you know he isn't perfect then why hurt yourself by thinking he is?" Danon asked Sid as the others came over. 

Mikey sat down next to Danon and shook his head no then leaned on him for support. Spinelli and Tj hugged each other and went to one of the waiting room window's trying to keep each other into the reality even though they both wanted to pulled themselves to a world of non-existence. 

Ashley carried Milo to Sid and sat right next to her. "I am so, so sorry Sid." Ashley said shedding a couple of tears from her eye's. Sid took in the words and stood stiff letting them sink in. The conversation between her and Danon struck a string but now that Vince was no more Sid didn't know what to feel. She let him go without saying sorry, without saying goodbye.

*****

The doctor looked up at Vince and shed another tear. He wasn't just crying for the woman who lost this man, but the woman he lost. He couldn't get it out of his mind that this was the same way he lost his girlfriend the night he was going to propose. He crumpled down it the chair when the memories came and flown through his head, he cried. 

Meredith came into the room and saw the tears in his eye's. She could hear the long beep of the heart monitor and walked towards it. When she was going to unplug it the beeping noise slowed to a short rhythm.

The doctor looked up as he heard the same thing Meredith heard. They both looked at each other then at Vince as his heartbeats started up once again.

"Oh my god." Meredith said starting to cry. "It's a miracle! It's a bloody miracle." The doctor came to her side as the saw Vince in a deep sleep. "Do you want to tell the family this time?" She asked the doctor.

He nodded his head and looked up towards the ceiling giving a long waited breath and started to smile.

*****

Ashley looked at everyone else. "I am going to Gretchen's room." She said with a low depressing tone. She wiped a tear from her eye. "Mikey, Danon stay here with Sid please." The shook their heads and she handed Milo to them. Danon took the baby as Mikey held Sid close in his arms.

*****

The doctor exited the room bumping into Ashley on his way out. "I am so sorry," Ashley started. "I guess I should stay out of these hospitals since I keep bumping into so many people." She said rambling on. She looked at him and her eye's opened wide. "You are…"

*****

Who is the doctor? So I didn't kill anyone yet. Now that Vince is back up what will happen? Sure he cant stay alive for very long right? Chapter nine is going to be called "No one lives forever" will David come back for Spinelli?


	9. No One Lives Forever

Chapter 9 "No One Lives Forever" The week will end soon so look forward to more twists and surprises before the last chapters!

Ashley couldn't believe it. "Irwin Lawson?" She said in shock. Ashley knew she would be bumping into him somehow, but in a hospital, he the doctor. "Wow the last place I thought I would ever see you at, last thing I'd ever see you in."

"Ashley B." He spoke back. "How much have a missed your rude remarks."

"Had to make school more interesting you know." She said biting her lip. She looked down at her shoes then saw the blinding jewel upon his ring that fit snug on his finger. "Just my luck." She told herself.

"Will you excuse me, I have to deliver some news."

"Sure why not."

They both turned their ways to leave. "Hey Ashley," She turned around to smile at him. "Coffee, tomorrow?" 

Ashley looked at his finger then bit the side of her mouth. "I guess." She said feeling guilt.

*****

Irwin stood before Sid. "Hey," he started, she looked up along with Mikey and Danon. 

"Irwin Lawson?" Mikey asked getting up to greet him. "Wow didn't know you became a doctor." He said introducing him to Danon.

"Irwin!" Spinelli said coming over to them. "Wow, you a doctor?" She asked giving him a pat on the back.

"I seem to get that question a lot." He said hugging Spinelli and shaking Tj's hand. "Anyway, I have some good news for you all." 

Sid looked up with a little bit of hope still hanging on. The rest of the gang looked on with curiosity.

"By a miracle from the gods Vince is alive." Lawson told them. Sid looked up to Lawson with tears going down her cheeks. She couldn't get the information through her head, she was stunned, along with many in the room. "Sid I can take you too see him?"

*****

"Are you sure he is married?" Rory asked Ashley. 

"Positive." She said walking back and forth. "The ring looked real, and believe me I have seen my share of wedding rings." She said matter-of-factly.

"So what are you going to do?" Whispered Gretchen , she gasped for air in between the words.

Rory went to her side. "Gretchen honey the doctors said to get some rest."

"Doctors don't know what they are talking about." Gretchen said trying to catch her breath." Rory covered her with blankets then kissed her forehead. He padded her sheets then put Liam in Gretchen's hands.

"So how is she?" Ashley asked Rory.

He looked at her. "The doctors don't know." He said turning back to Ashley and keeping his voice low. "They said she needs her rest, they think she bruised something."

"Do they know what?"

"Not right now." Rory told Ashley. "Anyway, What about Mr. Lawson?"

Ashley looked down. "I don't know." 

"What do you mean?"

"I like him, well kind of like him. He is married Rory and I have already gotten between someone like that." She said putting her head down. "I think I am going to go and see if I can get anyone something to eat. You want anything?"

"No thank you Ashley." Rory said, he walked over to Gretchen and took a seat.

"I love you." Gretchen coughed looking up at Rory and Liam.

"Don't say your goodbye's Gretchen. You finally have what you wanted, A family. You cant leave us." Rory told her, holding Liam in his arms and holding Gretchen's hand tight.

*****

Lawson carried Milo in his hands then guided Sid to Vince's room. 

*****

Ashley entered the bathroom and put her purse on the counter opening it she found a stick of gum. She stuffed it into her mouth, then she looked into the mirror and pouted. She hated what she made herself out to be. She only wished that she could keep one guy and settle down with him but she knew that was not possible.

A noise from one of the stales made her jump. She walked towards the stall and tried looking under, she saw to big boots hit the floor then she felt the chill run down her back. She stumbled backwards towards the walls and started to breathe hard as the door opened to the stall.

*****

Spinelli leaned on Tj as they peered out into their home town. "It is a beauty isn't it?" She asked him.

"Since when do you talk like that?"

"Since a second again, I was thinking about how I was going to change me life."

"To what Queen Cleopatra?"

"I was leaning more towards a house wife, but I guess if you want to.."

Tj laughed to himself. "So you sure you want to change at all?"

"No." Spinelli moved in front of him. He wrapped his hands around her. Spinelli frowned as a feeling that has passed through her passed once more. "I cant help but feel David is close Tj."

"Spinelli, I will protect you." Tj said hugging her. "Look you go get ready and I will take you out to eat. The day is getting late anyway and Gretchen and Vince seem to be doing fine" 

Spinelli kissed Tj then walked to the bathroom passing Mikey and Danon on the way.

*****

Sid sat down next to Vince and lay her head on his chest. "I am sorry," she said pushing her head up to look at his sleeping face. "I still love you Vince, I always will. I guess seeing you with Ashley just made me scared."

Sid let a tear fall from her face as she took Milo from Lawson's Hands. "I will be just outside the door." He reassured her exiting the room.

"Milo and I are waiting for you to recover Vince. We need you."

*****

Spinelli sighed with a warm feeling. To her everything was going according to plan, finally. She looked up at the door then turned the handle and walked inside the bathroom. She stepped in and stared in horror. The door closed behind her. And she screamed.

*****

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

*****

Ok so I had to add the beep, it is just a symbol to someone's death, sorry. So who do you think is dead? Chapter ten will most likely be the ending chapter. It will take place at a funeral and be named "Goodbye Old Friend" R/R


	10. Goodbye Old Friend

Chapter 10 "Goodbye Old Friend" is now up! I don't know if this will be the last Chapter mostly how everyone takes to the ending of this one.

The breeze hit the crowd at a low pitch. The white from the fold-up chairs gleamed from where they sat and brightened up the dark day. Mikey sat in the third row with Danon crying for the friend that they lost. Danon hardly even knew the person but felt the pain that ran through Mikey's body.

Irwin Lawson sat next to them. He shed a tear then looked up as a few birds past by. He grabbed Ashley's hand and held her close to his chest. Tears flooded her cheeks as the ceremony went on. The last past days had been hard for them all but this loss would cause much pain for the whole group.

Gus sat in the second row with Harmonica by his side. They held each other in their seats as Gus whispered to her the memories he once shared with the departed friend. The preacher looked to the group and gave them the signal to come up and see their lost friend.

A hand rested on the persons cheek. A tear shed then another person coming into the shadows of the casket. Vince looked over at the person behind him and hugged her. She carried their baby in her arms as they leaned head on head then walked back to their seats.

Mikey and Danon went up to see her as she lay in a deep sleep that would last her whole life. They past Tj as he closed his eye's and breathe deeply in, then out. He put his hat on his heart and let the memories of the woman, flow through his head, how he hated to lose someone so close.

Mikey and Danon sat back down then Rory went up with Liam. They stood in front of the lady with tears in their eye's. He held his son close as he said his last goodbye's. "We will miss you, Gretchen." He said choking out the last words. He was joined by Tj then Ashley and Lawson, next was Mikey and Danon, followed by Gus and Harmonica. Sid and Vince were the last to join the mourners. 

The preacher finished up and Gretchen was lowered into the ground. Her hometown, were she grew up, met her friends, loved, and hated. Gretchen was gone but not forgotten, nope never forgotten.

*****

Tj started to walk off to the gates, Vince caught up to him. "Where are you going?" Vince asked grabbing his friend gently by the shoulder. Vince walked with him.

"To find Spinelli." Anger flooded through Tj's voice. "David has Spinelli and I know he does."

"You cant go alone."

"I cant let anyone get hurt, not like Gretchen."

"You didn't hurt Gretchen." 

"I know."

Tj looked to his friend then at the gates. "Vince, don't tell anyone where I am going, ok."

"Just be careful." Vince told his friend letting him walk out the gates. "Be careful." He said as the wind caught him in its grasp.

*****

Ashley leaned on Lawson. She was going to have to leave tomorrow, leaving Lawson behind. Three days had gone by since she was attacked in the restroom along with Spinelli. Ashley couldn't talk much, mostly because the freight that coursed through her. The nightmares every night reminded her of the pain. Ashley was going to stay with Mikey and Danon, they agreed to take care of her until she was well, nobody really knew when that would be.

Lawson kissed Ashley on the head and then closed his eye's as he could her the whimpers of the others around him.

**Flashback**

Lawson followed the screams of an elderly woman. She stood in front of the bathroom with a face as white as a ghost. Lawson moved her out of the way and took a peek in. what he saw a nightmare on its own. Ashley lay on the solid tile floors surrounded by blood. Lawson fell to her feet and picked her head up and checked her pulse, it was faint. He held her in his hands as she slept unconscious.

**Ended**

Vince walked back to Sid. She sat with Rory trying to keep him calm. "How is he doing?" Vince asked looking down at Sid.

"Not so good." She said looking at her fiancé. "He is coming to stay with us tonight."

"Ok." Vince said. Sid got to her feet and looked at Vince deep into his eye's, a tear fell from hers. She jumped at him and hugged him tightly letting the tears fall from her eye's.

*****

Mikey sat down with Danon, Gus, and Harmonica. They held Liam and Milo while the others took care of Rory. Mikey held Danon's hand in his and they looked deeply in each others eye's. Milo giggled as Gus threw him through the air and then looked at Harmonica who was rocking Liam back and forth. They smiled at each other.

**Next Day**

Ashley sat down on a brick bench. She peered out into the grass with a tear in her eye. Lawson walked over to her and sat beside her he kissed her side but she moved in freight. "It's ok Ash, its just me." He whispered in her ear then pulled her hands in his. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess this is when we say goodbye." She said softly.

"For now. Mikey and Danon said they will bring you back when your doing better." Lawson told Ashley. He laced their hands together then walked her to her cab where Mikey and Danon were waiting. She hugged everyone with grief then climbed into the cab. They drove off.

Gus gave Vince a giant hug then Sid. Sid got into her car with Milo strapped into his car seat, she added Liam's car seat in the car then was off. Vince padded Rory's back and they both got into Rory's car then rove off after Sid.

Lawson, Gus, and Harmonica looked on as their friends drove off into their own worlds minus one. Gus kissed Harmonica deep and passionate.

"So, Gus you really staying with me?" She asked holding his hand. 

"As long as I can."

Lawson watched as he once again let another woman jet out of his life, this time he knew Ashley was coming back, someday.

Is this really the end? Most likely, so tell me:

Who was your favorite couple?

Which person did you like the most?

Which did you hate the most?

Which was the biggest shock?

Did you like the ending?

Best personality?

Biggest dramatic?

Who gained more at the end of the week?

Who lost the most?

Favorite moment?

Did you like the pairings?


End file.
